<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments by Shadowstartigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350738">Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs'>Shadowstartigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a new world, a new future, echoes of the past remain. But, when the monster lurks inside a familiar face, who can predict when the beast will emerge. Silvaze</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold air drifted through the open window. Soft fingers brushed his cheek. A weary gold eye cracked open and a soft smile was shared with the silhouette in the moonlight. The jewel on her head glimmered as a fang flashed in the cat’s smile. </p><p>As his eye closed she crawled closer. Her fur brushed against his own, radiating heat. The soft fingers were replaced with a light brush from her claws as she purred his name,</p><p>“Silver.” </p><p>Her tail danced across his legs, running from ankle to thigh as a warm tongue pressed against his nose.</p><p>Wide eyes found her own amber gaze just inches from his face. The fur on her bared chest rippled, alive with flames that painted her the colour of sunset. </p><p>Her fangs gleamed like pearls as they nipped his ear, “I don’t want to sleep.” </p><p>He was still, one breath passed and then another before he reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face.</p><p>“Blaze.” He barely hissed the breathless sigh, his eyes locked on her form.</p><p>Ears twitched. At his half invitation, she slipped, snake-like, under his upstretched arm, pressing their bodies together as her teeth found his ear once more. Her form was hot to the touch, embers flickering in the corner of his vision as her fingers traced the edge of his mouth. At last he surrendered, throwing his head up to catch her lips. Her sharp claws settled in the thick fur in his chest, kneading the muscles below. Her back arched beneath his caress, her tail lashed against his body. The heat from her trembling form flooded through them both, her hands and lips pulled hungrily at whatever they could reach, and he chased her mouth with his own. The cool breeze was losing to the heat of his blazing beauty, the air becoming hot and heavy. Her fingers stroked down his face, starting at his ears and lingering on his muzzle. The claws shot out again digging into the exposed flesh. </p><p>Silver’s eyes shot open as the first drops of blood ran into his white mane. Delicate lilac fingers were trying to crush the air from his lungs. Those amber eyes, usually so warm, burned with wild fire, glowing with a light that flooded the room. There was hate in those eyes, a look of wild destruction. They weren’t Blaze’s eyes… but they were familiar. It seemed he hated this monster as well. Powers flared up wildly, raging flames trapped between the softer light of psychic energy. The night flickered in shades of amber and teal as Silver clutched the clawed hands that were tearing for his throat. Above him Blaze, or the beast using her body, struggled to break free. Her tail cracked like a whip, her feet clawed at the surface of the bed. The sheets were tearing, tangling round the fiery feline and turning to ash at the first touch from her flaming fur.  The once white flakes fell like snow, propelled into golden eyes by Blaze’s wild movements. It was all Silver could do to hold her close, letting his powers wash over them both. He smothered ember and flame alike as he crushed the cat to his chest, fighting the urge to cry out as his flesh smouldered. The fires dulled, struggling against their containment, assaulting the barrier like frenzied beasts…</p><p>But two flames flickered in the amber eyes beside him. One wild, all consuming; the other soft, warm and welcoming. The lights twisted merging and blazing, trying to consume and kill the other roaring mass. Psychic light fought the flames above while Blaze battled the beast within. Cat and hedgehog were panting, struggling with an unseen foe… but, at last, the flames dulled and dimmed. Amber eyes blinked and Blaze was back again. </p><p>The white hedgehog held her, letting her tears soothe his scalded flesh and wondering how many ghosts remained to be discovered in his forgotten past.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>